Front Delta
Front Delta, known informally as the Former United Kingdoms of Benelux or just the Holland Front, is one of five main "front" territories in the civilized Sherk world. It is the main intelligence territory in Western Europe, serving as a coastal guard for the Merkelreich and Britistan. History Benelux After Belgium declares a national crisis in the separation of Flanders and Wallonia, the Netherlands, with help from the United States of America, invades the country at their weakest moment, as Belgian troops were primarily stationed in cities as national peacekeepers. With two wars to handle at once, Belgium quickly surrenders to the Netherlands and hands over to them the task of sorting out the crisis. By this point, the Merkelreich had already formed and thus the government concluded France was only eager to surrender to it, so cession to France was not a viable option for improvement of Wallonia's living conditions. Complete independence of the two states was also quickly dismissed for a similar reason. The government eventually decided on a federal state of Benelux, absolving Luxembourg with it. Thus, the United Kingdoms of Benelux were born. The Merkelreich still wanted to conquer Benelux, but Benelux was backed by the United States and it had been an ally of the Germans for quite a long time, so Benelux signed the Bilateral Preventive Armistice Agreement with the Merkelreich, which made sure neither would wage war against one another. The Anti-Union After the Occupied Autocratic Democracy's failed war on nationalism and consequent annexation of half the world, Benelux signed an agreement with New England, Australia, the state of New York and Hungary to form the Intercontinental Anti-Union, changing the name of Benelux to Front Delta and re-arranging the country's administration. This conversion made the country more susceptible to attacks from the uncivilized world as the link between it and fascism was now direct. This claim to a fascist state has, however, since been refuted by all important leaders of Front Delta. Government The Front Delta Council is the de facto government of Front Delta, seated in The Hague. It has 40 seats, which represents all parties (semi-)governing the territory. However, the council is mostly governed by de Partij van Vrijheid en Gerechtigheid (PVVG), which came to be as a result of the former VVD, FvD and PVV merging, which then several other parties merged with as well. After a recent re-appointment, the current chairman of the council is Thierry Baudet, with Adriaan Reynders being vice-chairman. Merfmin Demarkane is the current chairman of the Ministry of the People and Aas Jirkhoff is the current chairman of the Ministry of the Press, although these last two names are pseudonyms as revealing their true names would mean certain death. These four are the most important members of the council, forming the core of the (in)directly elected government. The former Archduke of Front Delta and king of Benelux, Willem-Alexander of Orange-Nassau, has disappeared in 2041 (suspected Merkelreich hostage situation), with the rest of the family also vanishing in 2042 a few months after his daughter was appointed to the position. It is now ruled by an Archduke with his identity not explicitly stated, to prevent a similar situation from arising. Like with the other fronts, the Archduke can overturn any proposal made by the council, and his/her decisions can also be overturned by the council (though this is more difficult). International Relations Front Delta has a strong connection to the other fronts, since they all exist within the civilized Sherk realm, with the sole exception of Front Epsilon, with which it has but a loose alliance. This also means that it does not tolerate the outside "barbarin states" as much, which in their eyes "intend to corrupt and dismantle (what is left of) the civilized world". Merkelreich and Britistan are especially detested because of their close proximity to Front Delta. In a weird way, Front Delta is under a seemingly eternal siege by the Anti-Fascist Task Force of Biclintonasia, rumored to be as a retaliation against the formation of Front Delta being an "Establishment of an anti-union" and the territory itself being "a Bourgeois Fascist Nazi Territory", the latter of which no leaders have ever claimed it to be. the other fronts Category:Europe